1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning a spinning frame, more particularly to an apparatus for cleaning roller parts such as draft parts of a spinning frame, to remove fibers deposited thereon, by a pneumatic cleaning action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several apparatus as for cleaning a spinning frame by a pneumatic cleaning action have been developed and are utilized in spinning factories, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication Showa 34 (1959)-6076, Japanese Examined Patent Publication Showa 38 (1963)-13925, and Japanese non-Examined Patent Publication Showa 62 (1987)-62936. In the cleaning apparatus disclosed in the first mentioned prior art, a suction duct is disposed on a spinning frame, from one end to the other end thereof along the lengthwise direction of the spinning frame, a suction blower is connected to an end of the suction duct, and an air filter is disposed at the other end of the suction duct and has a construction such that the collected fibers are separated from the suction air stream. In the cleaning apparatus of the second mentioned prior art, a plurality of fans are arranged with a predetermined intervening space between two adjacent fans on a bottom wall of an air duct disposed on a spinning frame, from one end to the other end thereof along the lengthwise direction thereof, the air duct is provided with a plurality of suction nozzles, each provided with a suction mouth opening in the wall of the air duct in a condition such that each opening of the suction nozzle faces a corresponding draft part and the draft zone of the frame. Accordingly, in this apparatus, the fibers deposited around the draft part etc. are collected by the suction action of the fans on a filter located above the above-mentioned fans, whereupon those fibers deposited on the filters are separated from the filter by an upward air flow created by rotating the respective fans in a direction reverse to the normal direction of rotation for creating a suction force. Such fibers deposited around the draft parts etc are hereinafter referred to as "fly". The above-mentioned reverse rotation of the fans is operated in order from the fan arranged at a position farthest from a suction box, which is connected to the end of the air duct, toward the suction box, and the flys separated from the corresponding fans are carried to the suction box by an air stream flowing toward the suction box.
In the third mentioned prior art, a suction fan such as a cross flow fan, which acts over the entire longitudinal length of the spinning frame, is utilized, a plurality of suction nozzles opening toward the respective draft parts and spindle parts are connected to a duct connected to the suction fan, and an endless displacable filter is arranged between the suction fan and the suction nozzles so that the flys deposited on the respective filters are removed therefrom at both ends of the spinning frame by moving the filter therearound. The apparatus of above-mentioned three prior art publications, however still requires improvement. Namely, in the first mentioned prior art, the suction effect is gradually reduced in the suction duct from a point close to the suction blower to a point far from the suction blower. On the other hand, in the second mentioned prior art, since the fans are alternately driven in a normal and a reverse direction as compared with the fan arranged at a position farthest from the suction box, wherein a suction fan is disposed to create a suction air stream in the air duct, to the fan arranged at a position closest to the suction box, the construction of apparatus becomes complicated and a complicated control process becomes necessary for the operation of the apparatus.
In the third mentioned prior art, an endless circulation filter is disposed at a position below the roller parts of a spinning machine along the lengthwise direction thereof, such that the circulation filter surrounds a portion between both end frames of the spinning machine where suction nozzles are respectively arranged, whereby the circulation filter is cleaned at both ends of the machine frame. Accordingly, the cleaning ability of the filter immediately after cleaning the surface thereof, is very different from the cleaning ability of the filter immediately before cleaning, the surface thereof. Accordingly, the suction effect of the apparatus along the longitudinal direction of the spinning frame can not be uniformally maintained, an exchange of the circulating filter is troublesome, and the apparatus has a complicated construction.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus having a mechanism such that a uniform suction effect can be created over all of the draft parts along the longitudinal direction of the spinning frame, and the handling of the collected flys and the exchange of the filters are simplified.